Chapter 14
Dimensional Gallery is the 14th chapter of Cho Jung-man's Witch Hunter. Summary Ryuhwan unleashed the limit on his Dimensional Gallery deciding to show Tasha its true power. Tasha views Ryuhwan, describing mana to be a poison that corupts the mind and body allowing only witches and females with the potential to be a witch to withstand it. Tasha explains that this was the reason the Dimensional Gallery ''had a limit on it so that mana won't flow into the user. He and Halloween are surrounded by floating guns Ryuhwan summoned although Ryuhwan able to manipulate the guns to float by controlling mana is imppossible since Ryuhwan is a male so the mana he's using should of destroyed him. Meanwhile in another area, Elmar Hyacinth; a B-Class WH and witch is injured and facing off against an enemy witch. The enemy witch has a great advantage over the situation and already killed all of Elmar's teammates. The witch comments that Elmar has to be a novice witch without a teacher since Elmar doesn't have a supporter and is only using healing magic on herself. She asks Elmar to become her student and quit WH in exchange for letting Elmar live. Elmar tells her what a stupid question that is as before she is a witch she is a knight of the Clark Du Chevaliers and a B-Class WH; so even if the mission kills her, it's her duty to do it with honor. Angry, the witch declares the deal to be off and reproduces her supporters much to Elmar's shock. She attacks Elmar with a finishing blow, but is suprised to find Elmar alive and rescued by Xing. Elmar asks what an A-Class is doing here to which Xing replies it's his duty to save beautiful ladies but remarks that he came a little too late upon viewing Elmar's team. The witch admits Xing is skillful but states that one more WH won't make a difference. Xing tells her that WH work in teams for a reason as Tarras makes an entrance, using ''Earth's Blossom ''to destroy all her reproduced supporters. She is shocked and upset declaring that she'll just make more, but Xing appears in front of her and destroys her main supporter plus knocking her unconcious at the same time due to the shock of her supporter being destroyed. As Xing and Tarras argue about being put on the same team, Elmar starts crying stating that the A-Class WH were amazing to defeat that witch so easily, while she trained so hard to become a B-Class and in the end her comrades ended up being killed. She describes herself to be so stupid feeling that her power was nothing and she wasted her time training. Xing calls her by her name suprising her that he knew it. When she asks why, Xing replies that their mission was to escort her to HQ as her bodygaurds so that she can meet her new supporter suprising her even more. Back at Tasha's side, Halloween is knocked unconsious and Tasha is heavily tired and injured. Ryuhwan who is not damaged at all, praises him for being able to sheild against so many mana bullets. He asks if Tasha will continue to fight to which Tasha smirks and says he hasn't even started yet. Ryuhwan asks Tasha why he stands in his way; as it was a witch that killed their master. Tasha is suprised to hear Ryuhwan say this and tells him to can the jokes. Ryuhwan tells him that he should know by now that with all his equipment, especially Halloween, being identical to Tasha's, Tasha should realize that no one else could have made them but his master. Tasha screams that Ryuhwan was lying as his master told him that he Tasha was her only student. Ryuhwan responds that this was true as he was dishowned by her, but that didn't diminish his respect for her. Ryuhwan states that this was the reason he was killing witches but Tasha angerly argues that Ryuhwan couldv'e stole their hats without killing them. Ryuhwan replies that the only information on their master's murderer was that she was a witch and any of the witches he meets could have been the one to kill her. He says he must avenge his master but Tasha says that his reason was to simple. Ryuhwan declares this to be enough reason for him threatning to kill Tasha if he gets in his way. Tasha admits Ryuhwan to be very dangerous and both Aria, Ran and all the other WH witches will be in danger if he doesn't stop Ryuhwan. He is about to summon ''Morira's song ''something that may kill him, ''but East appears and stops him from doing this. Ryuhwan demmands to know who East was, so East replies to be a passing witch. Ryuhwan aims his guns at her telling her to die, but East calmly sends Surtr out shocking Ryuhwan who instantly reckognized Surtr to be the legendary East's supporter. He questions why she has Surtr not reckognizing East in her weakened form. East smiles at him,while addressing Ryuhwan by his name. She praises him for remembering Surtr so well, stating that his master taught him well. Characters in Order of Appearance Ryuhwan Tasha Godspell Mordred Elmar Hyacinth Unnamed witch Xing Bairong Elmar's teammates Tarras Doberg East Surtr Fights Ryuhwan vs Tasha Godspell and Halloween (ended) Elmar Hyacinth, Xing Bairong and Tarras Doberg vs Unnamed witch (started and concluded) Category:Chapters